Surgery in the abdominal cavity is typically performed using open surgical techniques or laparoscopic procedures. Each of these procedures requires incisions through the skin and underlying muscle and peritoneal tissue, and thus results in the potential for post-surgical scarring and/or hernias.
Systems and techniques in which access to the abdominal cavity is gained through a natural orifice are advantageous in that incisions through the skin and underlying muscle and peritoneal tissue may be avoided. Use of such systems can provide access to the peritoneal cavity using an access device inserted into the esophagus, stomach or intestine (via, for example, the mouth or rectum). Instruments are then advanced through the access device into the peritoneal cavity via an incision in the wall of the esophagus, stomach or intestine. Other forms of natural orifice access, such as vaginal access, may similarly be used.